


Gloaming

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: The animancer's presence in Raedric's Hold scares Ygrid, but her husband insists.





	Gloaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



> I'd say 'enjoy', but since it's about Raedric and his wife... you know... But I hope you'll like it!
> 
> (Thanks to Ranna for beta-reading!)

“You needn’t fear,” Raedric says, embracing her. “Osrya is a woman of science.”

Ygrid nods, hands over her abdomen, as if she could shield her child from the animancer’s gaze. But she knows better than to argue with her husband about this. He is doing what he can, but there is not much more they can try, except for prayers.

Raedric kisses her cheek. “Rest.” With that, he leaves.

Ygrid waits until her husband’s footsteps melt into silence. Only then does she take out a small prayer book.

“Don’t worry,” she whispers, stroking her belly. “Eothas will watch over us.”


End file.
